Winhill Maniacs!
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Col·lecció de shots sobre en Laguna i la Raine. 02.- Lliçó: —A veure, para atenció —va pronunciar en Laguna recolzant-se a la seva crossa per romandre dempeus—. T'ensenyaré a defensar-te.
1. Gelós

_Final Fantasy VIII i tots els seus personatges són propietat d'Square-Enix._

_**Llista de paraules:**__ A__igua, aire, alcohol, amor, anell, aprofitat, arranjament, bagul, bestiar, bonic, camí, camp, carretera, cercar, chocobo, confiança, confondre, conjunt, consigna, cremada, cristall, cuina, dama, decantar, dit, domèstic, domicili, eco, editor, elàstic, encès, ensabonar, escalfar, estiu, expressar, fam, feble, força, forn, fortuna, fulla, fulla (d'afaitar), gaudir, gelós, gerra, gràfic, història, illa, intimitat, joia, llaç, llengua, lleó, lliçó, mar, marca, modern, moral, nom, nord-oest, novel·la, núvol, oferta, oïda, palmell, pare, passeig, pes, pintura, pit, platja, plorós, pols, pregar, prendre, preocupat, protegir, públic, ratlles, realitat, relliscada, rico, rínxols, sabatilles, samarreta, sang, saló, salt, segle, senyor, somiar, soroll, suau, taverner, tassa, trajo, transmissió, turisme, uniforme, vida._

**Winhill Maniacs!**

**Gelós**

Va escurar les últimes gotes de suc i va sospirar. A l'altre costat de la barra la petita Ellone se'l mirava divertida, els ulls verds d'en Laguna destil·laven un grau d'avorriment desconegut. Va assenyalar el got amb aire absent.

—De taronja? —va preguntar la petita.

En Laguna va arrufar el nas.

—Saps que odio els cítrics —va protestar sacsejant el got en l'aire—. Préssec. On dius que ha anat la Raine?

—No ho he dit —va replicar servint-li. De l'escassa clientela de la taverna en Laguna era l'únic adult que prenia sucs. Sovint la Raine li feia la guitza amagant totes les ampolles i deixant només les que duien suc de taronja. A l'Ellone li semblava molt divertit—. Ha anat a fer un tomb amb el forner.

—Què? No! Per què?

L'Elle va riure.

—La va convidar ahir i li va fer molta il·lusió.

—Segur que és ximple i li fan pudor els peus —va remugar.

—Oncle Laguna, quan us casareu la Raine i tu?

Va ofegar la resposta al got de suc. Casar-se amb la Raine... ja li agradaria, però no podia casar-se amb ella si sortia amb un altre home.

El forner. Per més que pensava en ell era incapaç de visualitzar la seva cara, juraria que no l'havia vist mai. Era la Raine qui sempre comprava les provisions per la taverna mentre ell esperava afora vigilant el carro.

—Vicecomandant Ellone! Cóm és el forner?

La noieta va saltar a terra de la caixa que li servia per arribar a la barra i va anar amb l'ex-soldat que la va asseure als seus genolls.

—La Raine sempre diu que és guapo i un bon partit, que té un negoci _pre-pro-pesper_ o quelcom semblant.

—Pròsper.

—Sí! Això! Quan diu que és guapo sempre somriu.

En Laguna va enfonsar el nas als cabells de la nena i va sospirar pesadament.

—Recoi! Doncs quina murga —va remugar, de cop i volta només tenia ganes d'anar-se'n a un racó a plorar—. Puja i banya't, Elle, jo cuidaré del bar fins que torni la Raine.

—Però oncle Laguna...

—Tranquil·la, tranquil·la, no penso trencar res!

»Vinga, va, au! Si la Raine torna i veu que encara no t'has banyat em deixarà sense sopar. Si no sopo no podré caçar mosquits.

L'Elle va salta àgilment i va pujar les escales corrents, per res del món voldria que els mosquits envaïssin el poble. Els odiava. Va aturar-se a l'últim graó, amb la porta encara oberta va xiuxiuejar:

—Però quan somriu no sembla feliç.

En Laguna va quedar-se allà assegut pensant en la Raine, en la Raine somrient dient que el forner era guapo. Recoi! No era just! Ell també volia ser guapo per a la Raine, volia que la Raine digués que era guapo mentre somreia.

Recoi, que malament li queia el coi de forner! Amb les celles arrufades i fent morros va posar-se rere la barra, va fer a un costat la caixa de l'Elle amb el peu i va posar-se a rentar els gots. Cóm devia ser? Segur que tenia dos ulls, un nas, una boca, dues orelles i celles... segur que sí. Havia de tenir cabells, segur que a la Raine li agradaven el homes amb cabell, sí no veia a la Raine amb un home calb.

—Ai Raine, per què un forner? —va gemegar al silenciós i buit bar—. Què hi ha de mi?

Li feia mal pensar en la Raine passejant amb un home que no fos ell, la Raine fent petons a un home que no fos ell, la Raine fent qualsevol cosa amb un home que no fos ell.

La Raine li havia salvat la vida, li estava agraït, jugava a caçar monstres per veure-la somriure i poder devorar els menjars que li preparava. Li havia agafat estima ràpidament, va haver-hi un temps en el que només era allò: la dona que li havia salvat la vida i a la que tenia estima. Estava bé quan era així, tot era senzill i fàcil fins que li va agafar rampa a la cama.

Des d'aquell moment tot es va regir per una suma: Laguna + Raine + moment més o menys íntim = rampa dolorosa. Lluitar contra allò no valia per res, era quelcom que sabia prou bé, només esperava que ella no arribés a adonar-se mai del perquè de les seves rampes.

El pitjor de tot era saber que hauria d'alegrar-se per la Raine, alegrar-se de que hagués trobat a algú a qui estimar; però no podia alegrar-se se l'estava menjant la gelosia.

Era un egoista, no podia lluitar contra allò. Ell volia ser qui fes somriure a la Raine, qui passegés amb ella, qui li fes petons.

Va esbandir l'últim got, miraculosament no n'havia trencat cap, havia d'admetre que era un autèntic sapastre a l'hora de tractar amb objectes delicats. Va dibuixar el somrís més trist i agònic dels que havia dibuixat mai i va tornar al seu tamboret, esperaria a la Raine com sempre feia. No havia cap motiu per canviar-ho.

Recoi! Quin mal que feia la gelosia. Va dur-se la mà al pit com si esperés que el cor se li ature's d'un moment a l'altre.

—Què fas aquí a les fosques? —aquella pregunta va omplir el bar de música.

La Raine va encendre els llums, era l'hora de treballar.

—On és la Ellone?

—Dalt, banyant-se.

Va enarcar les celles en Laguna estava estrany.

—Què passa? Per què aquesta cara tan llarga? —va preguntar lligant-se el davantal.

—Només queden sucs de taronja —va mentir. No podia retreure-li que sortís d'aquella taverna atrotinada. Era jove. Era bonica...—, així que em quedaré aquí morint-me de sed.

—T'estaria bé per dropo.

—Però si he fet totes les meves rondes puntualment!

—Dotze monstres en tres rondes? —va inquirir la Raine enarcant les celles—. Qualsevol diria que no estàs en forma o que no et prens prou seriosament la teva feina. Potser hauria de reduir les teves racions...

En Laguna va fer una ganyota infantil que va aconseguir fer somriure a la jove. Va furgar rere la barra,en aquell armari tancat amb clau pel que tantes preguntes es feia l'ex-soldat. Va sentir el tentineig del xoc d'ampolles. Va creuar els braços sobre el pit, potser ho feia per l'Elle, potser guardava allà les ampolles de licor amb més gradació. Segur que era per això.

La Raine va agafar un got i el va col·locar davant d'ell, que continuava absort en els seus pensaments, i va servir-lo. Els seus ulls verds van il·luminar-se com els d'un nen.

—Beu-te-ho abans de que me'n penedeixi.

—Estàs de molt mala lluna per haver quedat amb un home guapo —va dir agafant el got abans de que se'n penedís.

Va sospirar i va sacsejar el cap, se'l va mirar fixament amb aquells ulls blaus i vius.

—Se suposa que hauria d'estar fent saltirons i rient com una burra sense cervell?

—Bé, no... però suposo que hauries d'estar contenta.

—Qui diu que no ho estic?

—No ho sembles —va xiuxiuejar—. Tant sols és que ets més bonica quan somrius, Raine.

La Raine va somriure, va recolzar els avantbraços a la barra i va inclinar-se cap endavant.

—No t'escau gens aquesta cara tan seriosa— va xiuxiuejar i li va fer un petó a la comissura dels llavis—. I ara a treballar!

—Ai, ai, ai! No fotis Raine! M'ha agafat rampa a la cama.

El sospir resignat de la Raine va tornar-se en una riallada. No podia ser de cap altre manera. En Laguna i les seves rampes.

_**Notes de l'autora:  
**__Hola! Aquesta és la meva estrena en aquesta secció, fa poc que vaig tornar a començar el Final fantasy VIII i m'han agafat ganes d'escriure. No tenia gaire clar com titular-ho així que m'he decidit per homenatjar el joc i la revista on publicava en Laguna.  
Les paraules són d'un antic repte de dibuix que no vaig començar, excepte "Chocobo" que originalment era "ocell". Si algú vol agafar la llista i fer la seva pròpia versió és lliure de fer-ho, envieu-me l'enllaç per a que pugui llegir-ho que em farà il·lusió.  
En Laguna i la Raine són els meus personatges preferits d'aquest joc, així que tots els shots seran sobre ells dos._


	2. Lliçó

_Final Fantasy VIII i tots els seus personatges són propietat d'Square-Enix_

**Lliçó**

—A veure, para atenció —va pronunciar en Laguna recolzant-se a la seva crossa per romandre dempeus—. T'ensenyaré a defensar-te.

La Raine va rodar els ull i va posar-se les mans sobre els malucs.

—T'he dit que no cal —va replicar—, abans de que arribessis a aquest poble ja m'ho muntava prou bé. Els monstres no són cap problema.

—Fins que no m'hagi recuperat i pugui caçar monstres em quedaria més tranquil sabent que saps defensar-te.

El camp annex a la floristeria era el lloc més tranquil, espaiós i segur al que en Laguna havia estat capaç d'arribar en el seu estat. La Raine va saludar amb la mà a la florista que els espiava des de darrere les cortines del pis de dalt, l'antic soldat va mirar-se incrèdul la dona que no els hi treia l'ull de sobre, no se'n havia adonat.

—T'ensenyaré a disparar —va declarar ignorant a la dona—, la meva metralladora pesa massa per a tu i el retrocés et faria caure a terra així que haurem de fer servir la pistola de reserva.

—La pistola de reserva —va repetir la Raine amb to burleta—. Carrego caixes plenes d'ampolles a diari, sinó és que aquesta metralladora teva pesa quaranta quilos crec que podré amb ella.

En Laguna va arrufar les celles, quan va obrir els ulls a Winhill per primera vegada i la va veure dormint a la cadira al seu costat li havia semblat quelcom similar a un àngel, li havia fet pensar en la Julia i la seva dolçor amable, però la Raine era el més oposat que es podia ser de la Julia. No era no que no fos dolça però tenia un caràcter...

—Ja m'ho demostraràs un altre dia —va dir fent rodar els ulls—. Començarem amb la pistola.

La Raine va agafar-la entre les seves mans i va apuntar fermament a les llaunes que en Laguna havia col·locat al tronc d'un vell arbre tombat per la guerra. Ell va observar la seva posició, la manera en que agafava la pistola; ho feia prou bé.

—Ho havies fet abans?

—És clar que sí, això és el que provava de dir-te, el meu prom... —la Raine va emmudir i va baixar l'arma a poc a poc. Va negar amb el cap i va inspirar fons—. Quan va esclatar la guerra em van ensenyar a disparar, per a que sabés defensar-me si venien a atacar-me.

—Ja ho veig.

En Laguna va arrufar les celles, va imaginar que la paraula a mig pronunciar era "promès" i va preguntar-se on devia ser, per què havia deixat sola a una dona tan maca com la Raine. De fet es preguntava on eren els homes del poble, allà només hi havia ancians, alguna dona i mitja dotzena de nens. Segurament molts haurien mort durant la guerra però, tots? No era creïble.

—A veure quantes tombes.

La Raine va tornar a aixecar l'arma, subjecta entre les dues mans, la mirada fixa a les llaunes. Va prémer el gallet amb suavitat alliberant una bala amb un espetec i una lleu guspira. La llauna va caure, havia fet diana. El retrocés va llençar-la enrere i ell va agafar-la per la cintura mantenint-la en un equilibri precari mercès a la crossa.

—Has de flexionar una mica els genolls i relaxar les espatlles.

Ella va dreçar-se amb incomoditat i va fer el que li demanava. Tenia bona punteria però li fallava la tècnica.

—Torna a provar-ho.

La Raine va alçar l'arma i va apuntar. La mà d'en Laguna va moure's de la seva cintura fins al seu clatell i li va fer un massatge amb suavitat.

—Gira una mica el cos cap a la dreta —ella va obeir a les seves paraules sense apartar la mirada de les llaunes—. Ara flexiona una mica els genolls, relaxa les espatlles i els canells. Ara. Dispara.

La Raine va assentir i va prémer el gallet amb seguretat. La bala va impactar just al centre de la llauna. Aquesta vegada el retrocés només va repercutir en el seus braços, tot i així la va agafar per la cintura per assegurar la seva posició. La va fer seguir disparant fins que va haver gastat dos carregadors donant-li consells, recol·locant les llaunes, agafant-la patint per si queia i prenia mal.

Una hora i quaranta bales més tard en Laguna se sentia esgotat, el braç dret —amb el que mantenia subjecta la crossa— li feia un mal de mil dimonis i se li començava a ennuvolar la vista.

—Estàs bé? —va preguntar la Raine un segon abans de caure a terra juntament amb en Laguna.

—Em sap greu... —va disculpar-se tapant-se els ulls amb la mà i deixant anar la seva cintura—. Crec que he estat massa optimista.

Ella va sospirar resignada, era com un nen. En comptes de donar-li lliçons hauria de deixar de donar-li mals de cap.

—Al final qui m'ha fet caure a terra has estat tu i no aquella metralladora teva —va ventar-li divertida.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:**__  
Hola! Estic de tornada, tinc problemes amb internet d'aquí que hagi trigat tant en actualitzar. Ha quedat a mig camí entre un drabble i un shot, el proper serà més llarg. Espero que us agradi._

_º º º_

_**Rinoaangelo:**__ Hola! No hi ha gaires fics en català, la veritat, a mi se'm fa molt estrany rebre un review en català, per norma el que publico en català queda sense reviews. Sento haver-me endarrerit tant, el meu internet es mort.  
Moltes mercès, espero seguir fent-ho bé amb la resta de paraules de la llista i fent que gaudeixis de llegir en català.  
Sí, és justament això, faré un shot o drabble per cada paraula de la llista. Doncs si t'animes, endavant ja veuràs que és divertit participar en aquesta mena de reptes. I avisa'm que així ho llegiré!  
Una abraçada._


End file.
